


At last

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [18]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kathryn kept her promise, Post-Endgame, Romance, no man in sight, screw heteronormativity, the happy ending we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Everyone deserves their happy ending, including a certain Starfleet Captain.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	At last

**Author's Note:**

> The happy ending they clearly deserved and us as J/7 shippers as well. I hope you'll enjoy this fic-let. If you do, please let me know. This author here loves feedback. :)

The tangerine evening sky illuminates the fields, creating a surreal glow. I stop and stare for a moment, basking in the warm rays of the late Indiana sun before continuing on my way back to the farm.

After another good ten minute walk, the barn-red building comes into view. I'm halted once more at the sight to behold now gracing my tired eyes. There on the front porch, she sits in ma's old rocking chair, long legs tucked up, head resting on her knees.

The warm orange light of the evening sky highlights her gorgeous features, the crescent-shaped implant above her left eye shining like a diamond, luscious golden locks framing her face.

Her eyes are closed and for a moment I'm afraid to wake her if I get too close, knowing how easily alerted by my presence she is when she's sleeping.

To my surprise her eyes flutter open, her irises deep indigo, voice impossibly warm and silky. „Welcome home, Kathryn. Dinner is ready and waiting in the kitchen. I cooked your favorite.“

I walk the last few steps up to the porch, our lips meeting in a fervent kiss.

I'm home, at last.


End file.
